Do you fancy her?
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: "Last chance- Do you fancy her?" "Yes." He whispered. *WHACK* Set during 6th year when Ron's dating Lavender. Review? :
1. Last chance

Ron had finally done it. He had finally gotten Hermione to talk to him again. After 2 long months of her ignoring him, they were on speaking terms.

_Flashback_

_He saw her sitting in the library alone. A large, beaten up book sat in front of her and her face was frozen with utter enthusiasm- must have been a really good read. He felt his heart beat quicken and he squeezed his eyes shut. She didn't want to talk to him- she had made that much clear. But this whole 'not speaking' thing had to end sometime, didn't it? He opened his eyes and took a deep breath before shakily striding towards her. No one else was in the library, besides the book keeper and a few stragglers trying to cram in some extra studying. _

"_May I sit?" He asked when he reached the table. Without looking up from her book, Hermione muttered what sounded like, "Would it matter if I said no?"_

_They sat in awkward silence as he stared at her, and she stared at the book._

"_What are you reading?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to upset her._

_She smiled slightly and looked up. "Romeo and Juliet. It's a muggle novel... One of the best things I've read, actually."_

"_Oh... Hermione, I wanted to talk to you about something." She stayed silent, so he continued, "This not speaking business is barmy! You're my best friend, you can't just not speak to me! I don't even know what I've done wrong!" _

"_Lavender." Hermione whispered sadly._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Lavender. Lavender is why I'm ignoring you. Honestly, Ronald! You're more daft than I thought..."_

"_Oh!" He whispered. "I get it now! You're upset because I've been spending more time with Lav than you! I'm sorry, Hermione. I'll try to treat you both the same. But you can't be mad that I've got a girlfriend. You're my best friend... You should be happy for me."_

_Hermione looked up and looked as if she were holding back tears. "You don't get it, Ron. Not the half of it."_

"_Explain it to me then." He whispered huskily and leaned further onto the table, not quite touching her, but close enough that he could._

"_Never mind. I was supposed to meet Luna and Ginny. I'll see you later." Hermione said and began gathering her books. Ron grabbed her wrist and made her look up at him._

"_Are we okay? I need my best friend, Hermione." He whispered. She pursed her lips and stared at him. It was always just 'best friend'... She looked down and nodded, before taking her wrist back and walking off._

Now Ron walked through the stairwell of Hogwarts and towards the school's library to study with his once-again-best-friend, Hermione Granger. She was already waiting for him at a table with her books ready. Secretly, she had been looking forward to studying with him all day. They would be alone, no Harry or Lavender. Harry was like her brother, and she loved him... but he did have a tendency to ruin any moments between her and Ron.

"Hey!" Hermione heard a voice call. She practically jumped out of her seat in surprise and looked up to see Ron walking towards the table and setting his books down.

"Hey! You ready to study?"

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxxxx

xxxx

xxx

xx

x

After three hours of studying, flirting, and joking around, they both had to leave. Hermione wanted to catch a shower before supper and Ron wanted to relax before supper too. They said goodbye and went down different halls. Ron was walking towards the lake when he heard footsteps coming towards him, fast.

"Lavender?" Ron asked questioningly. She was running towards him at full speed with a look of rage tattooed onto her face.

"I saw you with _her._" Lavender spat. "I thought she wasn't talking to you?"

"We're friends again. We got everything cleared up."

"You know I don't like you hanging around her! Everyone's going to talk and it makes me uncomfortable..." Lavender trailed off.

"People won't care that Hermione and I are friends again."

"They all say that you fancy each other. And they make me... unsure."

"Lav, I don't fancy Hermione... I'm dating _you!"_ Ron wailed. He knew it wasn't true, but he couldn't admit to his _girlfriend _that he liked his best friend!

"Don't lie to me, Won Won. I'd rather hear it from you than have Parvati telling me about how she caught you and that girl snogging. So tell me the truth- do you fancy her?"

"NO!"

"Fine. Then you wouldn't mind if I gave you a truth serum? Last chance- Do you fancy Hermione?"

Ron hesitated for a moment. _Truth serums were quite nauseating... _"Yes." He whispered.

Lavender's teeth clenched, her blood boiled, her heart broke, and her hand slapped Ron's face before her feet took her away...

* * *

><p><em>First chapter, I apologize if it's a tad rushed. Next update after 3-5 reviews(:<em>


	2. Dear brother, you make me laugh

The next day Ron sat in the common room, attempting to write the last 7 inches of his potions essay before Hermione had a heart attack from nagging him. Hermione had actually been more than nice to him since she heard about his and Lavender's break up. He thought nothing of it- being the oblivious prat he is- but Hermione was beginning to ponder whether she should make a move. She knew she liked Ron and after what she heard about their break up...

_Flashback_

_The trio sat in the dining hall, making mindless chatter and scarfing down their food, when a puffy-faced Lavender waltzed into the room. The hall fell silent as they stared at her. Her eyes were fixated on Ron and Hermione, glaring at the two of them like they were You-Know-Who. _

_Hermione leaned over and whispered into Ron's ear, "What's your girlfriend's problem?"_

"_Not my girlfriend." Ron whispered back. Hermione's calm expression turned puzzled as she stared at him and Lavender. What had happened between them?_

_x_

_xx_

_xxx_

_xxxx_

_xxxxx_

_xxxx_

_xxx_

_xx_

_x_

"_So, did you hear why Ron and Lavender broke up?" Hermione overheard a Ravenclaw girl whisper to her friend in the library that night._

"_No! She wouldn't tell me!" The other girl whined._

"_Well, this is what happened- Ron was hanging out with that Hermione girl and Lavender got all mad. She found him and yelled at him and then threatened to use a truth serum on him if he didn't tell her the truth about liking that girl!"_

"_She's such a bitch..." The other girl muttered._

"_Truly. But as I was saying, she kept asking him if he liked Hermione and he said no. But after she threatened him, he admitted that he really _does _like Granger!"_

"_Poor Lavender! Merlin, what did she do?"_

"_She slapped him! Right across the face! A couple first years in Gryffindor said they heard the slap all the way from their dorms!"_

"_Ahh! That must've hurt... So what does Hermione say about all of it?"_

"_I heard a rumor that she found out and got really mad at Ron... But they were talking during supper, so I doubt it. Just a silly rumor." The first girl explained. _

Hermione stared at her muggle arts text book, yet didn't take any of the information in. She was too busy thinking. Ron actually liked her. _Her! _It was like some twisted fairytale, in a really messed up way.

She had made her decision. Ron was going to be hers by the end of 6th year.

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxxxx

xxxx

xxx

xx

x

The next day, Ron walked through the empty corridors of Hogwarts before breakfast. Everyone was still in their houses getting ready- other than a few early risers or couples looking to get a bit of alone time. Hermione was in her room doing her hair and Harry was still sleeping. Ron couldn't get much sleep the night before, so, since he was awake, he decided to just get ready and go for a stroll. He had a lot on his mind. He had no bloody idea if Hermione even liked him back. Not that it would matter- he would never get the stones to admit that he likes her.

His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. On alert, he spun around to come face-to-face with his little sister, Ginny Weasley... She was also one of Hermione's best friends.

"Oh! Ginny! You scared me!" Ron yelled.

"Sorry. So, I hear you and 'Lav Lav' called it quits?" Ginny asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah. She broke up with me... I don't really care though. I think this is the first time in 2 months that my mouth hasn't had her tongue in it."

Ginny chortled quietly and looked her brother in the eye. "It was because of Hermione, wasn't it?"

Ron stopped short and glared at his sister. "No! Why is everyone saying that! I most certainly do not like _Hermione. _She's my best friend! That's it!"

"Ronald, please. Just get some stones and admit you like her. I swear, I won't tell Hermione. Just admit it, though." Ginny pleaded.

"I don't know what you're on about..."

"Ronald, tell the truth- Do you fancy her?"

Ron took a sharp breath and stared at his sister for a moment before exhaling slowly.

"Yes."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't quite know yet..."

"Oh, dear brother, you make me laugh. Come along, I'll help. Now, this is what you're going to do..."

* * *

><p><em>3-5 reviews for the next chapter(:<em>


	3. The Rules

That afternoon, Hermione found herself in the long corridors, a stack of books teetering in her arms. People brushed by her, making the books wobble and come close to falling. Just as she reached the stairwell, none other than Draco Malfoy pushed by Hermione and 'accidentally' knocked the books from her arms. Hermione groaned and bent over to pick them up.

"Need some help?" A voice called from above her. She looked up to see Ron towering over her, wearing that dazzling goofy grin.

"Please." She sighed. He bent beside her and began stacking the books. Just as she was about to pick them up again, Ron brushed her hands away and picked them up himself.

"Let me carry them for you." Hermione muttered and 'okay' and turned away as to hide her blush.

"So how's your day been going?" Hermione asked as they made their way into the Gryffindor common room.  
>"Better now that I'm hanging with you." He smiled. "And yours?"<p>

"Brilliant. I aced that pop quiz Snape gave us today! Oh, and in Defense Against the Dark Arts..." Hermione rambled on. Ron nodded occasionally and let his thoughts wander off. After what seemed like hours, Hermione broke his train of thought.

"Ronald, are you even listening to me? Oh, why do I even talk to you..." Hermione grumbled and stomped up to the girl's dormitories. Ron groaned and leaned back on the couch. It had been less than twelve hours, and he already found himself breaking rule #1 that Ginny gave him- _Always pay attention to what she's saying. No matter how boring it is, just pay attention. __**Always.**_

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxxxx

xxxx

xxx

xx

x

Later that night, the trio sat in the common room doing their potions assignments. Harry was sprawled out on the floor with his work in front of him, while Ron and Hermione sat on the couch. Hermione's feet rested in Ron's lap as he absentmindedly traced shaped onto her ankles.

"What did you guys get for number four?" Harry called, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Lace Wings." Hermione replied without looking up.

"Really? I got Trolls Drool." Ron countered.

Hermione looked up from her paper, irritated. "No, Ronald. It's Lace Wings. You would know that if you paid attention in class."

"Well, the book says-"

"The book says Lace Wings. Honestly, Ron. Are you doubting me?"

"No, it's just that I remember Snape saying it was Trolls Drool."

"Yeah, because you just pay so much attention in that class..." Hermione muttered.

"Seriously, Hermione? You don't know everything, you know!"

"Whatever, Ron. Do your homework on your own. I hope you fail!" Hermione cried and slammed her book closed. She stormed out of the room and up the stairs to her dorm. There goes rule #4- _Never tell a girl she's wrong._

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxxxx

xxxx

xxx

xx

x

After everyone had gone to bed that night, Ron sat up in his four poster with a piece of parchment and a quill. He began to scratch out everything he needed to remember...

_**Rules to get Hermione**_

_Rule #1- Always pay attention to what she's saying. _

_Rule #2- Laugh at her jokes._

_Rule #3- Compliment her whenever it's convenient._

_Rule #4- Never tell a girl she's wrong._

_Rule #5- If she's crying, don't ask what's wrong; just hold her in your arms._

_Rule #6- If you get the chance- BLOODY KISS HER._

_Rule #7- Try not to pick fights._

_Rule #8- Don't hold a grudge. Always apologize- even if it's her fault._

_Rule #9- Don't try to make her jealous._

_Rule #10- Never compare her to your ex-girlfriend. _

...And so on the list went.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry if it's short! This is all I could think of right now! I'll update as soon as possible! 5-10 reviews for the next update(:<strong>_


	4. Wanna go for a walk?

Hermione sat in her dorm room on Thursday night doing homework. Weird sisters was playing softly in the background from her tiny, orange radio. Footsteps echoed from the stairs to her room and someone knocked softly on her wooden door.

"Come in!" She hollered and the door swung open. Ginny stepped into the room and smiled.

"Still doing homework?" She asked as she made her way to the bed next to Hermione's. Hermione looked up and smiled sadly.

"Almost done."

"Oh." Ginny said and began biting her nails. Hermione cocked her head to the side and stared at the red head.

"Did you need something?" She questioned. Ginny looked up and laughed.

"Oh, right. Ron wanted me to bring you down stairs. He wants to talk to you or something like that."

"About?"

"I don't know! Ask him." Ginny said and got up from the bed. She smiled at Hermione once more and left the room. Hermione laid back and sighed. What did Ron want now... She put her quill on her bedside table and got up from her four poster. Stretching, she walked across her room and opened the door.

"Ron?" She called when she hit the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey." He smiled and looked up from his game of wizarding chess that he was playing with Harry.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I was gonna ask if you wanted to go for a walk?" Ron asked.

"Oh... Sure." Hermione said, unsuccessfully trying to hide her smile. Ron got up from the floor and opened the portrait door for her. She thanked him and walked through, Ron right at her heels. They walked through the stairwell and out to the courtyard in silence.

"So...Why did you wanna take a walk?" Hermione asked awkwardly. Ron slowed down a little and looked at her.

"I, uh, just wanted to make sure we were good." He said and rubbed the back of his neck. Hermione smiled and nodded.  
>"We're good."<p>

"Good... So, are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"I don't know. I think Ginny and Harry want to be alone, so probably not."

"Oh... Because I was going to ask if you wanted to go with me?" Ron asked, hopeful. Hermione smiled widely.

"Like... a date?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, if you don't want to, I get it. You probably don't want to. You know what- forget I said anything. We can-"

"I would love to." She cut him off, giggling. He looked at her, surprised.

"You would?"

"Yes!"

"Oh... Cool." He blushed. She smiled wider and looked up at the sky. A few drops of rain fell from the dark sky.

"Looks like it's going to rain." She commented. Ron looked up and a couple drops fell on him, faster now.

"Yeah. Ugh, it's getting heavier. Come on." He said and pulled Hermione by the arm to a hallway. As they rain towards the overhang, the rain started to fall faster and drenched their clothes. He pulled her into the small area and held her close to him so she wouldn't get wet. He looked down at her and smiled.

"You okay?"

"It's just rain, Ronald. I'm going to melt." She chuckled.

"Right." He laughed along with her and blushed. "Should we stay here until the rain stops?"

"Probably." She whispered and began shivering.

"Are you cold?" Ron whispered and began taking off his jacket, before she could protest.

"Thanks." Hermione whispered as he draped it over her shoulders.

"No problem." They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. The only sound was the rain falling hard around them. Slowly, they inched closer to each other. Just as their lips were about to touch...

"Ron! Hermione! Are you guys out here?" Neville called as he ran through the rain. They jumped apart from each other and blushed.

"Right here Neville..." Ron grumbled through clenched teeth.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you two! Supper's about to be served, you better hurry." Neville called, oblivious to what he walked into.

"Thank you, Neville." Hermione said with all the politeness she could muster. The two walked to Neville and they made their way inside.

"So," Neville began. "What have you guys been up to?"

* * *

><p><em>Oh, Neville;D 5-10 reviews for the next chapter!(:<em>


	5. I'm sorry

_**Oh my god. I'm so sorry! I feel completely awful. This is the longest I've gone without updating. EVER. I know you guys don't want "dumb excuses", but here's the reasons I've been such a horrible author-**_

_**I'M SWAMPED IN SCHOOL WORK. I'm in all honors classes that are actually for the grade above me! The work is hard. But my hard work is paying off- I don't have a grade below 93(;**_

_**I'VE FALLEN SO HARD FOR THIS GUY. Stupid reason, I know. But it's a total Romione thing. I'm like, smitten. He drives me insane, but if being insane feels this good, I never want to be normal. When I try writing the next chapter, images of his deep blue eyes swarm my head. Or a thought of his smile- it's so goofy and he gets a cute little crinkle at the corner of his eye... See? I've already written a paragraph about him.**_

_**I'M A TEENAGE GIRL- LIFE SUCKS. Between friend drama, family drama, boy drama, school drama, internal drama, and just life drama in general, I've come to the conclusion that my life sucks. **_

_**I'M ALWAYS HAPPY- SEE #2- AND I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT WHEN I'M HAPPY. **_

_**I know those aren't the best reasons, but please forgive me. I have a lot going on. Please try your best to understand. I'll update as soon as possible, I promise. Once again, I'm sorry.**_


	6. Girlfriend?

After a painfully slow week, Hermione woke up in her small dorm room. Remarkably, she was the last to wake up. The clock on her bedside table read 10:30 A.M. Ron was due to pick her up at 11:30. They were planning on grabbing some lunch then heading off to shop.

Hermione was unusually nervous. Ron was actually taking her on a _date. _He even called it a date! She got out of bed and stretched before sauntering to her closet, trying to find something acceptable to wear.

She knew she shouldn't be nervous- it was only Ron. But she couldn't help it. What if she said something wrong? What if he tried to kiss her? Oh, bloody hell. What if he kissed her and she wasn't as good as Lavender? Pushing those thoughts aside, Hermione tried to focus on the task in front of her.

She quickly picked up a white and navy striped cardigan with a black spaghetti-strap top. She slipped the tank top on and pulled the cardigan over it. Shaking her head, she took it off and went back to her closet. A crème colored top caught her eye and she laid it out on her bed. Next, she went to her bureau and picked out a pair of skinny jeans with a brown, braided belt. She slipped the outfit on and looked in the mirror.

The top stopped right at the start of her jeans and hugged her curves. The scoop neck made her look cute, not trashy. The sleeves went down to her elbows and cuffed. The color made her tan skin stick out. The jeans were cuffed at the bottom, giving them a nice, styled look. The belt tied the whole outfit together.

After deciding that this outfit was good enough, Hermione walked into the washroom to do her hair and make up. She used a smoothing serum on her hair and it lied in smooth curls. Next she pulled out her makeup bag. She put on some foundation then a swipe of blush. Hermione put on a little brown eyeliner and coated her lashes in mascara. To finish it off, she swiped pink lip gloss on and stared at her reflection. She looked natural and awake. With a sigh, she began heading down the stairs.

The clock now read 11:23 A.M. and Ron was waiting for her in the common room.

"Hey!" He greeted her and leaped off the couch. She smiled at him and walked to where he was standing.

"Hey. So, you want to head out?"

"Sure. Let's go." He said and shyly grabbed her hand.

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxxxx

xxxx

xxx

xx

x

Ron and Hermione entered a jewelry store and Hermione went off to look around, Ron told her he would meet her at the register. As Ron watched her look around the cases, the clerk behind the register stared at him.

"Girlfriend?" She asked and nodded to Hermione. Ron shook his head.

"I wish."

"Do you fancy her?"

"Merlin, yes."

"Tell her. The way she looked at you when you walked in... That's how I look at my husband." The old clerk said with a smile. Ron smirked and nodded.

"I'll consider it." Ron murmured. Hermione decided to stride over to the register at that moment.

"Hullo, I'd like to buy this necklace." Hermione said to the clerk and laid out a silver necklace with an 'H' charm hanging from it.

"I'll pay for it." Ron chimed and pulled out his wallet. Hermione rested her hand on his wrist and he sucked in a breath.

"It's fine, I've got it."

"No, I want to." He smiled. She finally gave in and let him pay for the necklace. He handed the old clerk the galleons and she gave him a knowing smile. Ron slipped his hand into Hermione's and they walked out of the store.

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxxxx

xxxx

xxx

xx

x

The couple walked hand-in-hand around Hogsmeade, laughing loudly and not caring who stared at them.

"That did _not _happen!" Hermione cried through her fit of giggles.

"Yes it did! Fred and George turned it into a giant spider! I've haven't been able to look at a teddy bear since!" Ron said chuckling.

"Well that explains your fear of spiders." Hermione commented and tried to compose herself.

"You know, you're really fun to hang out with when you're not nagging me to study."

"I'm not sure if I should thank you or be insulted."

"It was a compliment." Ron said chuckling.

Hermione smiled up at him, "Then thank you."

"Anytime." Ron said and stopped walking. Hermione paused too and looked up at him questioningly. "I fancy you, Hermione."

"I fancy you too." Hermione said and a blush over took her cheeks. Ron beamed and stared at her for a moment. Slowly, they inched towards each other. Just as they were about to kiss, they paused- there was no one interrupting them. Before anyone had a chance to change that, Ron pressed his lips to hers. It was a short and chaste kiss, just right for their first kiss. They both blushed and Hermione looked around them.

"Is that Neville and Luna over there?"

Ron looked towards where Hermione was pointing, and sure enough, there was Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom snogging on a bench.

"Bloody hell! He's snogging Loony Luna?"

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled and smacked his arm. "Luna's nice."

"Nice, but off her wagon. Wanna mess with them? NEVILLE! LUNA! COME HERE FOR A SECOND!"

* * *

><p><em>I'm back! Hopefully I'll be able to update more often! This is part 1 of their date. 5-10 reviews for part 2(:<em>


	7. I really do

_Bloody hell. I should be arrested for story neglect. This is completely awful. I didn't even realize that I was ignoring my story. I've just had so much going on. I promise that I'll try to update more and be a better author(: Oh, and I'm making the rest of the story in POV's. I find them easier to write._

_On another note- I re-watched Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 today... Did anyone else notice how awful the kisses between Harry and Ginny are?;D They are just terrible!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ron's POV<strong>

After I called Neville and Luna over- you know, after being scolded by Hermione as well- they walked over to us. Neville's face was red as a tomato, while Luna's face was placid and it's normal shade.

"H-Hey guys." Neville stuttered.

I held back a chuckle and responded, "What're you two up to? Seems like your having a fun time."

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed at me. I shot her an apologetic look and turned back to Neville and Luna.

"So, do you want to grab dinner with Hermione and I? We were just about to go to Madam Higglebottom's, if you'd like to join us." I offered politely.

"Oh, no. We wouldn't want to intrude,-"

"We'd love to, thanks." Luna chimed over Neville.

"Come along then!" I said brightly and intertwined my fingers with Hermione's. We made small talk as we walked up the hill to the tiny, stone cafe. Once we arrived at the restaurant, I held the door open for everyone and we waited for the hostess at the hostess stand.

"Hello, how many?" The short, brunette asked when she came back to the stand.

"4." Hermione spoke lightly to the girl.

"Very well." She said and grabbed four menus. "Follow me."

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxxxx

xxxx

xxx

xx

x

After an awkward and eventful dinner, Hermione and I had a lot of information to digest. First, Neville and Luna were _dating. _Guess Loony Luna really could get a guy. Not that Neville really counts as a guy... But good for them. Second, they had seen Hermione and I kissing and demanded to know if we were a couple. To be honest, we really hadn't discussed it. Hermione and I both blushed and changed the subject. To our luck, they dropped the subject and didn't bring it up again.

On the walk back to the castle, I casually brought the subject up to Hermione.

"So... What does this make us?" I asked tentatively as we passed through the courtyard.

"I don't know. We fancy each other, went on a date, and kissed... What do you think that makes us?"

"Well, I want it to make you my girlfriend, if that's alright with you..." I trailed off with heat rising to my cheeks. I looked down at Hermione to see her beaming at me, cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." She said quietly. I smiled down at her and looked around. We were right at the entrance to the Gryffindor tower with no one around. Deciding that this was as good a time as ever, I bent down to kiss her and she met me half way. Our lips moved in-sync and it was perfect... Until this happened:

"STOP SNOGGING IN THE HALLWAY! DO YOU KNOW HOW RUDE THAT IS? HERE I AM, STUCK IN A PAINTING ALL ALONE, AND YOU ARRGOGANT TEENAGERS HAVE THE NERVE TO SNOG RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! HOW RUDE!" The Fat Lady screeched at us from her spot in the painting. Hermione and I broke apart blushing and laughing like mad. We spat out the password between laughs and the door swung open. Hermione and I stumbled into the common room, shaking with laughter. After a few minutes, we both finally calmed down and stared at each other.

"I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight." Hermione said to me. I stood up and gave her a hug. She peeked her head up and we shared one last kiss before she bounded up the stairs and off to bed.

I stayed put where I was for a few moments with a small smile on my face thinking about how lucky I truly was, then Neville broke my trance.  
>"You really fancy her, don't you?" He asked from his place on the couch.<p>

I smiled a bit wider and responded, "Yeah... I really do."

**The end:D**


End file.
